


Я поцеловал убийцу

by Himi (himishoichi)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Happy Ending, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marauders Time, Romance, School, Sirius Black × Remus Lupin, Slice of Life, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 05:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18381800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himishoichi/pseuds/Himi
Summary: Ремус переживает и злится на себя, Сириус переживает и злится... тоже на себя, но предпочитает скрывать все это за шутками и небрежными интонациями, только вот почему так дрожат пальцы, переплетенные с чужими? Когда одно полнолуние помогает Ремусу открыться больше, чем все прошлые года знакомства с болтливым Бродягой.





	Я поцеловал убийцу

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по заявке как челлендж на слова "сантиметр воздуха", "цепочка крабов" и "буррито".
> 
> Времена мародеров. 7 или 6 курс парней. Не ER. Юмор, флафф, разговоры про убийство - same thing. Если вам кажется, что арифмантика похожа на матан, то вам не кажется. Много странной подростковой лексики.

      Ремусу становится чуть лучше ближе к утру, но к часу дня они уже упрямо шагают к лазурной озерной глади, прихватив с собой обеденные бутерброды и тыквенный сок в непроливающихся кубках.  
      — С тобой точно все в порядке? — нарочито небрежно спрашивает Сириус, пиная перед собой угловатый камень. — Обычно любишь после всего поваляться еще дня три, пострадать о своей судьбе.  
      Прилетевший тычок в бок скорее предупреждающий, чем по-настоящему болезненный.  
      — Заткнись, — Люпин хмуро глядит перед собой, все еще бледный после вчерашнего полнолуния.  
      — Послушай, — Сириус передает ногой пас другу, но тот перешагивает через камень, как ни в чем не бывало. — Кроме того, что нападающим в магический соккер тебя бы ни за что не взяли, ты никогда бы не смог никого _убить_.  
      Оборотень поджимает губы.  
      — Зачем вообще мы идем на место преступления? Убийца никогда не должен возвращаться, если не жаждет быть пойманным.  
      — Если я… — Ремус сжимает руки в кулаки, стараясь унять неспокойное сердце. — Если _он_ действительно вчера кого-то убил, то мы непременно должны сказать об этом профессору. Но сначала надо убедиться в этом.  
      — «Если», дорогой друг. И вообще, что нам мешает просто пересчитать всех оставшихся на каникулы учеников? Зачем идти на место кровавой бойни?  
      Люпин смотрит на Сириуса как на больного и даже не старается скрыть в своем голосе ядовитый сарказм:  
      — И как ты себе это представляешь, гений.  
      — Список оставшихся учеников висит в большом зале, и мы могли бы посмотреть по _карте_ …  
      — А что насчет преподавателей?  
      Сириус воодушевляется в одно мгновение:  
      — О! Если ты случайно убил профессора Паддингтона, тебя не только не осудят, но и дадут тебе орден Мерлина за спасение человечества! Ты только представь!  
      — _Сир–риус…_ — Ремус почти рычит имя друга.  
      Тот в ответ только хлопает раздраженного Люпина по плечу:  
      — Я шучу, только шучу! Но классный же план, да?  
      — Ты же понимаешь, что сейчас пытаешься впарить мне откровенную чушь?  
      — В чем проблема-то? — он супится, засовывая руки в карманы потрепанных джинсов. План действительно кажется ему гениальным. — Считать, например, я умею! Читать тоже.  
      Люпин подозрительно щурит свои светлые глаза:  
      — Скажи мне, сколько будет _терминус_ третей руны сплочения, если руна устремлена к единству?  
      Глаза Блэка округляются:  
      — Да у нас во всем Хогвартсе столько учеников нет, Рем!  
      —  _Три_ , Сириус.  
      Признаваться, что записался на арифмантику с дури, только чтобы побольше времени проводить с Ремусом, Блэк не намерен.  
      Но и замолкать тоже не в его планах.  
      — Вообще, мистер Зануда, считать нам не обязательно. Мы можем просто стащить список из большого зала и ставить плюсы рядом с фамилией, если видим ее на карте.  
      Ремус со стоном прикрывает глаза рукой.  
      — Ну что опять.  
      — Мы не можем стащить список, он защищен специально от таких вот людей как ты…  
      Сириус аж подпрыгивает на месте:  
      — Так я могу обратиться и откусить…!  
      — Сириус! — выходит скорее громко и отчаянно, чем зло. — Мы не знаем, кто из преподавателей остался в Хогвартсе на каникулы! Мы не знаем, насколько точен этот список! Мы не знаем, все ли в данную минуту находятся в замке, а не отлучились, например, по делам в Хогсмид!  
      — Тогда просто скажи, что мой план говно, чего орать-то!  
      — Твой план говно, — смиренно повторяет за Блэком Люпин и, толкая друга плечом, устремляется вперед.  
      Сириус бежит за ним:  
      — Ругаться плохо, Рем! Я все Джеймсу расскажу!  
      Озерная гладь приближается с каждым шагом, и вот уже отчетливо видны брызги, летящие во все стороны от русалочьих хвостов; Блэк прикладывает руку козырьком, пытаясь увидеть нужный им проход. Не спеша парни сворачивают с протоптанной тропинки и устремляются прямиком в заросли травы. Им надо пересечь ближайшее побережье, затянутое камышами, и нырнуть в разросшуюся кустарниковую полыницу, чтобы пробраться на удаленный каменный берег под утесом.  
      Когда они становятся вплотную к высоким колким кустам, Сириус уже опережает Люпина на полшага. Недолго думая, он ныряет с головой в еще не совсем окрепшие после зимы сиреневые ветви, к тому же кое-где обломанные вчерашним происшествием. Наверное, лучшим решением было бы использовать какое-нибудь режущие заклинание, но Сириусу нравится расталкивать колючие ветки руками и чувствовать за спиной благодарное сопение. Спустя минуту они оказываются на куцей тропке, поднимающейся вверх от водяной глади и скрывающейся за обрывистым камнем. По-собачьи тряхнув головой и окатив окрестности обломками веток и листьев, Сириус задумчиво потягивает носом воздух. «Волнуется», — понимает он, даже не оборачиваясь на шевеление кустов за спиной.— «Боится».  
      — Идем? — на всякий случай уточняет он, поправляя лямку кожаной сумки с обедом на плече.  
      — Идем.  
      Как Ремусу удалось сделать это ночью, Сириус не понимает до сих пор — после поворота каменная тропинка настолько узкая, что приходится идти друг за другом шаг в шаг. Он чувствует, как несколько раз Ремус хватается пальцами за спинку его свитера, будто боится упасть в холодную воду далеко под ногами, и сердце начинает стучать неоправданно быстро. Сумка с обедом больно бьется о бедро при каждом движении.  
      — Мы почти на месте, — зачем-то уточняет он, прибавляя шаг.  
      Ночью все кажется куда менее опасно: возможно играет адреналин в крови, когда Сириус обнаруживает, что опоздал намного больше, чем рассчитывал, пока бегал от Филча по коридорам, и Ремус не только уже обратился, но и успел выбить дверь Визжащей хижины и исчезнуть. Не то чтобы этого никогда не случалось ранее, парни прекрасно развлекали оборотня, увлекая его за собой в Запретный лес, а днем чинили поломанное, заимствуя доски из сарая подле хижины Хагрида. Но в этот раз Сириус один.  
      Конечно, идут каникулы, и народу в Хогвартсе осталось совсем немного, чтобы кто-то успел пострадать, но на все воля случая. Бродяга, скинув теплую мантию на пол хижины и пока особо не волнуясь, принимает свою анимагическую форму и принюхивается. Заковыристый след ведет его все дальше и дальше в противоположную от привычной опушки Запретного леса сторону. Когда школа оказывается совсем близко, паника подкатывает к голове шелестящим шумом: он ведь не мог пробраться внутрь? Черный пес бежит несмелой рысью, постоянно останавливаясь и пытаясь разглядеть в темноте знакомую волчью тень. Оббежав берег озера и приблизившись к школьному утесу, Бродяга чует знакомый запах совсем близко. Рядом шуршат кусты.  
      Луни выглядит крайне довольным и… сытым. В лунном свете мелькают светящиеся глаза и волк, приветствуя знакомого, высоко задирает морду к небу и протяжно воет. В нос Бродяге ударяет резкий металлический запах, и он рассыпается лаем, привлекая друга к себе и пытаясь увести его обратно в сторону безопасной хижины. Оборотень недовольно скалится, но мирно ступает следом, будто и не интересуясь больше ничем вокруг. Всю его шерсть вокруг носа покрывают бурые, почти черные пятна, а с оголенных клыков все еще капает на землю. Сердце Сириуса пропускает удар.  
      Утром ему хочется слинять из школы и сходить тайно проверить пещерку, о существовании которой он узнал не так давно и которую явно решил сделать своей столовой оборотень, но проснувшийся Ремус хватает его за руку и скорее приказывает, чем просит, что они пойдут вместе.  
      — Не смей ходить туда один. Я должен все увидеть первым.  
      Ослушаться такого Люпина у Блэка не хватает духа, поэтому он собирает еду им на случай, если все пройдет хорошо, словно в него вселилась Лили Эванс, увязывается за другом хвостом и теперь заботливо придерживает его руку, помогая спуститься по скользким камням к озерной лагуне.  
      Озерный берег возле входа в пещеру осыпан камнями. Сириус видит, как расширяются от страха зрачки Ремуса, и как судорожно ходит под тонкой кожей его шеи кадык.  
      — Я тебе уже сказал, что если это Паддингтон, то…  
      — Как же было хорошо, когда ты молчал.  
      — Послушай, — Сириус бодрым шагом направляется к пещере. — В крайнем случае, я буду соучастником преступления, и нам вдвоем придется бежать за границу. Например, в Бельгию. А вместе мы не пропадем.  
      — Почему сразу в Бельгию? — чем ближе становится пещера, тем бледнее становится Люпин.  
      — Говорят, там красиво и спокойно. И много клевых девчонок.  
      Ремус от последней фразы кривится и приобретает более или менее нормальный вид.  
      — Кто о чем, а блохастый о блохах.  
      — Я подцепил их от тебя. Эй! — кулак прилетает в плечо настолько предсказуемо, что Сириус даже успевает увернуться. — Плохо драться с тем, кто готов носить тебе подачки в Азкабан! Тем более блохи это самое безобидное, что мы можем друг от друга подцепить.  
      — Хватит со своими грязными намеками, — второй удар все же попадает в цель.  
      — Какие мы энергичные. Признайся, тебе просто нравится трогать мое восхитительное тело.  
      Лицо Люпина заливается краской, и не понятно: от смущения или ярости, но переставать болтать языком Блэк, конечно же, не намерен.  
      — Между прочим, наша история любви может переплюнуть даже роман Джеймса и Лили. Из них двоих только Джеймс мог бы кого-нибудь случайно укокошить ради прикола, хотя кто знает, что кроется в этих, милых на первый взгляд, ведьмах…  
      Ремус тормозит резко, хватает за шкирку ушедшего на шаг вперед Сириуса, в немой ярости сжимая свободную руку в кулак. Его глаза подозрительно блестящие в ярком полуденном свете. Блэк стоит спокойно, развернувшись лицом к лицу, выдерживает болезненный взгляд из-под светлых бровей.  
      — Ты не убийца, Луни.  
      Люпин дышит тяжело, его нижняя губа предательски дрожит, и Сириусу очень неловко, что он находит это очаровательным. Быстро осмотревшись по сторонам и не заметив никого в ближайшей видимости, Блэк хватает друга за запястье, мягко заставляя расслабить ладонь. Рeмус бессильно утыкается лбом в чужое плечо, сразу становясь как-то меньше и безобиднее.  
      — Я с тобой, — шепчет в светлые вихры Сириус, — И всегда буду рядом. Мы все преодолеем.  
      Проходит пару минут, прежде чем он решается нарушить тишину:  
      — Пойдем?  
      Ремус хлопает друга ладонью по груди, отталкивая того назад:  
      — Я пойду один.  
      Сириусу хочется возразить всем существом, но он видит, как важно это для Ремуса и поэтому смиренно делает шаг в сторону.  
      На конце волшебной палочки зажигается еле видимый при свете дня огонек Люмоса, и, глубоко вдохнув, Люпин делает шаг в темноту пещеры. Бороться с волнением и идиотской дрожью в руках Сириусу обычно помогают магловские сигареты, однако сейчас он способен только пялиться на удаляющийся в темноту силуэт лучшего друга и мять в руках нераскрытую пачку. Казалось бы, будь рядом Джеймс или хотя бы Питер, можно было бы засмеять неловкость или убить время, устроив дружескую дуэль. Но вторая половина мародерской банды уехала домой на пасхальные каникулы еще в начале недели, так что помощи по успокоению души ждать особо не от кого. Сбросив сумку с едой на землю, Сириус оборачивается черным псом. В нос моментально ударяет запах крови, еще засыхающей с прошлой ночи, мясных котлет, завернутых в кукурузную лепешку, и родной, ни с чем несравнимый запах, его Ремуса.  
      Погуляв кругами возле входа в пещеру, Сириус устраивается на голой земле, сложив морду на лапы и уставившись в непроглядную тьму. Время течет как назло слишком медленно, солнце припекает всклоченный черный бок, а живот возмущенно требует еды. Проходит около четверти часа, Сириус не успевает даже задремать, как из темноты каменного рта выходит Ремус.  
      По его лицу сложно что-то понять, только вот палочка торчит у него за пазухой, а руки сложены вместе, будто бы он что-то несет в пригоршне.  
      — Бродяга, — почти шепотом подзывает к себе друга Ремус. — Посмотри.  
      Пес срывается с места и тычется холодным мокрым носом в руки, заставляя Люпина открыть ладони. «Ну же, ну же! Не томи!», — хотя в мыслях мелькает, что даже если это откусанный и недоеденный палец профессора Паддингтона, ничего между ними не изменится. В мокрых, видимо от воды, пальцах лежат осколки крабового панциря. Бродяга непонимающе поднимает голову, вопросительно скуля. Лицо Ремуса озаряет самая широкая и счастливая улыбка, которую Сириусу удавалось только увидеть на этом серьезном, изнеможенном постоянной борьбой с самим собой лице.  
       — Я захожу, а там ручей. Видимо вода из озера пробила камень, и теперь там убежище этих парней, — осколки гремят в дрожащих ладонях. — Смотрю, перебираются цепочкой вдоль стены, а рядом кровь и куча вот этого…  
      Ремус взрывается смехом, падая под напором собачьей радости, и даже почесывает путанную черную шерсть за ушами и по бокам, давая себя облаять и облизать, пока Бродяга в восторге лапами топчется ему по груди. Сириус обращается в самого себя посередине процесса, сумасшедше сверкая глазами:  
      — Так Луни у нас любитель деликатесов? — он приподнимается, опираясь на руки по обе стороны от раскрасневшегося лица друга. — Надо же: крабы!  
      — Да я и сам не понимаю, как так получилось. Вот умора!  
      Они снова обсмеивают свое облегчение, тиская друг друга в объятьях и шутливо перекатываясь по сырым камням, пока воздуха в легких совсем не остается.  
      Лежать под открытым светлым небом в одних свитерах и греться в лучах полуденного солнца, что может быть заманчивее. Сириус чувствует, как несколько камней больно упираются ему в лопатку, но тяжелое дыхание так же развалившегося рядом звездой Люпина отвлекает его абсолютно от всех посторонних мыслей. Идиллию нарушает настойчивое бурчание живота, и в этот раз оно исходит не от Блэка.  
      — Извини, я захватил с собой только говяжьи котлеты. В следующий раз будешь предупреждать о своих гурманских предпочтениях…  
      Ремус рядом смеется, и Сириус неожиданно чувствует, как его пальцы переплетаются с чужими. Он удивленно поворачивает голову и встречается взглядом с улыбающимся Люпиным, расслабленно лежащим на боку.  
      — Кстати о предпочтениях.  
      Возможно, Сириус бы смог убить Паддингтона самостоятельно, и преподнес бы его повелителю времени как дар с одной лишь просьбой: продлить этот момент на всю его оставшуюся жизнь, сколько бы жить ему не оставалось. Ремус наклоняется вперед, не оставляя между их лицами и сантиметра воздуха, и притрагивается к его губам в ласковом благодарном поцелуе. Из горла Блэка вырывается какой-то совсем уж жалкий писк, а отстранившийся Люпин только снова смеется, запрокинув назад голову. Конечно, долго отвлекаться ему не разрешают, настойчиво утягивая снова на холодные прибрежные камни и взлохмачивая пальцами каштановые кудри.  
      Сириус целует Ремуса так, как всегда хотел, но боялся себе признаться — осторожно и до безумия нежно. И, конечно, недостаточно долго. Неуступчивый голод дает о себе знать, и поцелуйные объятия приходится променять на пикник, что тоже, в общем-то, неплохо, но Блэк очевидно недоволен.  
      Люпин вгрызается в самодельное буррито так, будто не ел несколько дней:  
      — Я всегда знал, что ты записался на арифмантику ради меня.  
      Сириус отмахивается, пытаясь отменить заклятье Непролития с кубков и не устроить при этом фонтан из тыквенного сока:  
      — Да не, я ради знаний.  
      — Сколько будет _интегралис_ от шестиконечной звезды Ориона по…  
      — Ладно, ради тебя.  
  
  



End file.
